


Where Do We Go From Here

by Robronfan79



Series: Here [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our boys move out to their own place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where Do We Go From Here?

 

Chapter 1

 

Aaron looked round the the large entrance hall, mouth agape, Robert picked him up twirling him round until he was dizzy, dropping him,both getting their balance back.

 

“Rob” Robert was in a world of his own, “Robert” he shouted making him jump.

 

“Sorry” he said still ginning from ear to ear, “what do you think, and given where the previous owners are it was at rock bottom price, including all the furniture.” Robert told him.

 

“All the furniture?” Aaron looked at him with unsure eyes.

 

“I know what your getting at, that's why were going bed shopping in a bit” Robert pulled Aaron to him holding on to his hips, “shame we can't test them out before we buy” he whispered in Aaron's ear, biting it seductively hearing a moan of pleasure release from Aaron's lips.

 

“So which room are starting with?” Aaron said kissing Robert's neck as he was walked to the living room.

 

*******************************************

 

Robert dragged Aaron through the bed shop, Aaron hated shopping, get in. get out was his way, not try each bed out, bouncing on it as you sit on it. Robert could see Aaron getting bored and annoyed so he decided to make it fun, the next bed had a metal poled headboard.

 

“Handcuffs” he whispered to Aaron,getting a poke in the arm for it, the young shop assistant hadn't heard luckily,the next one he sat bouncing on it.

 

“Needs a bit more bounce” he said aloud, raising his eyebrows at Aaron who gave him a look, the assistant blushing at his words, and so it carried on like that, in the end Aaron pointed to one.

 

“We'll take that one, thank you.” the poor shop assistant beetroot by now. Aaron pulling Robert out if the shop before he could say anything else. “I'll get you for this later”

 

“Is that a promise” Robert said, his arm around Aaron's back.

 

********************************************

 

They went to the pub, Aaron nervous about telling his mum he as moving out and to home farm no less, Robert was ready for Chas's reaction and questions, in fact he was ready for all their questions.

 

“Home farm?” Diane asked shocked, Robert said yes.

 

“How on earth did you afford that, it's not like your minted or anything.” Chas questioned, “it's nothing illegal is it?” she asked, Aaron was also curious to know.

 

“Do you remember the other week when I joked about winning the lottery” Robert said to Aaron who nodded. “well I won, I won the euro millions quadruple roll over.” he said hugging Aaron, Diane and Chas sat in shock, Robert put on a smile hoping that they would believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Freinds' start to come out of the wood work

Chapter 2

 

News of Robert's lottery win had spread like wild fire around the village, now every body wanted to be his friend, including Katie who hated his guts. She and Andy had recently gotten back together again, after another fight and she would come into the bar, where Robert insisted at he work there for free to help Diane and Chas. Throwing her arm around him saying how good it was that they were all getting along finally, Robert not believing any of it, but he played along to see what she wanted.

 

“Hey Robert, Andy and I have had a wonderful idea” she said to him, Andy looks as to say nothing to do with me.

 

“Go on Katie, tell me this wonderful idea.” he said mockingly.

 

“Well we thought since we are all family and were getting on so much better now, that you might think about me using the stables again for the business.” giving him her almost sweetest smile. Robert looked at her, how could he say what he wanted without offending his brother, he didn't care about her feelings at all.

 

“Tell you what, bring me a business plan and Aaron and I will discuss how much rent it will be for the stables and of course the office use.” keeping a calm business tone as he said it.

 

“Were family Robert” she said angrily, “why should we pay rent?” asking rather loudly so the whole pub could hear her, Aaron wondered over after hearing this, stood next to his partner looking at Katie up and down as she continued to rant at Robert.

 

“Katie,” Aaron said quietly, “like Robert said bring the plan over tomorrow and we'll talk, there would be a rent, a reasonable one,” he said looking up at Robert, “business is business, there's no need to spit your dummy out” she looked at him in horror turning to Andy for support.

 

“Sorry babe, their right, you can't expect things for free.” Andy told her, rubbing her back to calm her down, she huffed and stormed out the pub, closely followed by Andy calling her name.

 

“That went well, at least I know why she was being so nice to me,” Robert said to Aaron, “her next trick will be to come onto me.”

 

“She wouldn't?” Aaron asked in shock.

 

“Oh she would” he said pulling Aaron into him, “but she'd be wasting her time, since I'm a one person guy now.” he kissed Aaron softly whispering, “shall we go home and test out our new bed now?”

 

“I've been waiting for that all day.” Aaron said with a blush.

*******************************************

 

Robert stretched out in their new king size bed, looking over to admire Aaron sleeping next to him.

 

“So” he said stroking Aaron's face, waking him up, “seems bouncy enough and I can still use handcuffs as well.” he kissed Aaron's lips once then moved to his throat.

 

“Speaking of handcuffs” Aaron said in a gruff voice, rattling his wrist to get Roberts attention, “you fell asleep before you could take this one off” he wasn't angry, just annoyed he hadn't slept well. Robert bite his lip saying sorry, unlocking it, Aaron rolled him onto his back saying good morning with that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert says something that shocks Aaron

Chapter 3

 

They had never been near the stables in the month that they had lived there, had no reason to until now, opening the first one they gasped at the sight before them.

 

“What the fuc....” Aaron started to say as Robert closed it again.

 

“I guess the police didn't think they needed them for evidence.” Robert said cutting Aaron off, it had been set up for one of the White's enterprisers, checking all of them to find they all had.

 

“Well we can't show Katie them like this.” Robert said dialling a a number on his phone, walking away as he spoke to the person on the other end. When he'd finished he went back to Aaron who was speechless, “their going to come over this afternoon and remove it all.”

 

He had to physically walk Aaron back to the house, sitting him down in the office passing him a whiskey. “Why would anyone want to do those sort of things to each other?” Aaron asked.

 

“Because some people have sick minds when it comes to that sort of thing, look at the White's, they seemed to appear normal didn't they.” Robert answered uncomfortably.

 

That afternoon Katie arrived just as the police were leaving, Robert thanking them for their work, she looked suspiciously at the two men when she sat down to talk to them. 

 

“What was that about?” she asked.

 

“Nothing,” Aaron said, now calmed down,”the last owners left some things here, they were taking them away.” trying to sound professional whilst cringing inside.

 

Katie told them her business plan, all the time cosying up to Robert and bring up the fact that they were family constantly. Aaron by this time getting a little more than annoyed seeing Robert trying to get away from her, she had been touchy feely with him from the beginning of the meeting, ignoring him.

 

“I don't think this is going to work out Katie.” Aaron said gritting his teeth.

 

“What would you know about business, your just a uneducated grease monkey out for what he can get.” she spat at him, Robert jumped up angrily he had had enough of her attitude.

 

“Enough Katie,” he shouted, “no one talks to me fiancé like that!” the three stared in shock, Robert had been thinking about asking Aaron but hadn't found the right time, it had just come out, Aaron looked at him his mouth agape.

 

“Robert” he started,”what did you mean by that?” Aaron's voice shaking.

 

The two of them forgetting at that moment that Katie was there, “I.....I was thinking about asking you, the time never felt right, I'm sorry Aaron, I........” Aaron cut Robert off.

 

“Yes” he said a wide happy smile on his face, “yes I will marry you.” cupping Robert's face kissing him deeply.

 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Katie cried, alerting them to her presence, they both looked at her smiling, telling her at the same time to get out.

 

******************************************

 

They called the families before Katie could asking them to come to home farm straight away, had wine and beers ready for them. Cain was the last to enter, picking up a can, hissing it open and taking a gulp.

 

“What's this about, lads?” He asked.

 

“Now everyone is here, we........” Aaron looked at Robert standing next to him and smiled, “were getting married.” he said taking a breath. It was a mixed response, Diane and Vic were happy, Chas, Paddy and the Dingles unsure but said if they were happy then it was fine. Although all of them including Robert's own family warning him that if he hurt Aaron in any way there would be hell, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at it.

 

“What about this afternoon when you came on to Katie, Robert.” Andy said, Aaron held Cain back.

 

“Andy, Katie was coming on to Robert, I was there the whole time.” something in Andy believed Aaron, now he had to think about his own marriage.

 

********************************************

 

They'd all gone home about an hour ago, drinks drunk, congratulations given, Aaron and Robert lay on the sofa, arms around each other.

 

“When did you know you wanted to marry me?” Aaron said softly, stroking his fingers across Robert's arm.

 

“About three months ago,” Robert said, slurring slightly from the alcohol, giggling from Aaron's touch. Aaron turned to face him, moving his fingers to Robert's face.

 

“You know I would have said yes then don't you.” his eyes glued to his.

 

“Yes” an enumerated Robert said, “but I had to get divorced first.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has some explaing to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit darker this one

Chapter 4

 

“Divorced” Aaron shouts, jumping off the sofa, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Robert sobered up quickly.

 

“Aaron, it wasn't like that, please just listen to me.” pulling Aaron back before he could run away, “I couldn't find her to sort it out, it........it ended badly between us and …..”

 

“How long Robert” Aaron said crying now, “how long hadn't you seen her?”

 

“Four years.” he said looking at the floor, “when I found stuff out about her I just left, there was no way I could be with her after that.”

 

Aaron was thinking, “You didn't win the lottery did you?” lifting Robert's face so he could see him, “it was a divorce settlement wasn't it.” Robert nodded his head, “what else is there your not telling me?” he knelt in front of Robert, he was not angry any more, he was concerned, Robert looked scared.

 

“What else.......well” Robert tried to find the right words, “I love you Aaron, remember that when I tell you” Aaron didn't know what to think, he loved him so much but now was unsure he wanted to hear the answer, telling Robert he loved him no matter what had happened in his past, “I got............. five million of their legal assets and...........” he looked at Aaron saying please don't hate me, Aaron kissed him telling him to carry on, “Well, I got.............home farm.” he said moving his gaze from Aaron.

 

Aaron looked at him in shock, “You and …...”

 

“Chrissie White,” he held Aaron's hands as he explained, “at first when I'd met her it was great, she was kind, thoughtful, so much so that after only a month I agreed to marry her........but, after things changed........I promise you I didn't know what they did until it was to late, she tried to force me to work for the company.......” Robert was crying now.

 

Aaron could see how hurt he was, “work for the company how?” he asked.

 

Robert gave him a look that he would understand, “when I said no........she hit me,...............I left that night and hadn't seen or heard from them until they arrived here. You remember the day they first came into the pub, you had fixed their car,” Aaron nodded, “the way she was with you,” again Aaron nods, “that's what she was like with me when we first met.” Robert wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

 

“Why didn't you say anything then?”

 

“I was scared, they terrify me, I.............. did gather information before I left, gave it to the police, I had to get rid of them once and for all, first........not my finest hour, I blackmailed them for a divorce knowing she wouldn't give me one, once signed I went to the police and the rest is history. Please don't hate me Aaron.” Robert was so worried that he would lose the love of his life, so scared.

 

“You haven't lost me, I love you, let's go to bed in our home, their gone and forgotten.” Aaron said pulling him up.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

 

“Yes,” Aaron said “ I get to use the cuffs on you tonight” he stopped and kissed him, “and tomorrow we buy all new furniture, we don't need anything of theirs.” Robert nodded, allowing himself to be pulled to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomes


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

The next few days Aaron was quiet, when they had talked it was to decide what to do with furniture in the house, in the end they had a huge bonfire, it seemed to ease things between them. They sat on the floor of the empty living room looking up new furniture, disagreeing at times, four hours later they'd ordered all of it. They where going to look at kitchens tomorrow, having decided to make a clean start of everything including the kitchen, when they had gotten back they had chosen a red and black design that they both liked.

 

“I hate shopping.” Aaron said opening a beer, Robert knew there was more to what he was saying.

 

“Out with it Aaron.” he said draping his arm round Aaron's shoulder.

 

“It's just......well your paying for all this, and I feel like I should be contributing as well.” he was looking down when he said it.

 

“Right, I've been thinking, tomorrow how we go the bank and sort out a joint bank account, this money is yours as well, especially when we get married, Mr.Sugden.” he said hugging him, “and I was also thinking about possible started a business if you wanted to go into it with me.”

 

Aaron thought about it, “me and Adam did talk about starting a scrap business, but with our records we've got no chance of getting a loan.” he looked at Robert, “and who said I would be a Sugden.”

 

“Livesy-Sugden, Sugden-Livesy?” Robert questioned, seeing how each sounded.

 

Aaron smiled, “actually I was thinking..........” he paused, “you know I don't have anything to do with my dad, so what about, Sugden-Dingle or Dingle-Sugden?” Robert didn't expect this, Aaron wanted to use Dingle.

 

“I like Dingle-Sugden, so yeah,” he said slipping his hand up the back of Aaron's top, making Aaron groan in pleasure, “so.........what shall we do now Mr Dingle-Sugden?” Aaron pushed him to the floor pulling his own top over his head.

 

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” stealing Robert's lips. 

 

****************************************

 

A day later they entered the pub, Chas greeting them with a hug, Aaron wondered what had gotten into his mother, seeing Adam sat in the corner head over to after giving his mum an embarrassed look. Robert got the drinks in and joined them.

 

“Tell me about this business plan of yours then.” he said to Aaron and Adam.

 

“You think we can start anything with our records.” Adam said

 

Robert glanced over at Aaron, they had talked about this earlier, “Aaron said the two of you wanted to make a go of it, so what if I became the third partner, silent or paper work it would be up to you two.” Adam looked to Aaron who said he was thinking it over, “I would have nothing to do with the day-to-day running of it, your the bosses “

 

Adam said he would think about it, leaving to go see Vic. Aaron headed to the bar to tell his mum about the name they had chosen to use, she jumped for joy, getting her phone out saying she was texting the rest of the family, not before running over kissing Robert on the forehead making him laugh at her reaction. Aaron rejoined him asking did he have any other thoughts for the future.

 

“Invest in some business's, not just yours” he added,” I can work my hands at most things.”

 

“Trust me” he smiles, “I know you can” raising his eyebrows at Robert.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

“I what it big” Robert said his arms out wide, Aaron gave him a look, “clean mind please Aaron”, feeling Aaron squeeze his bum.

 

“Small, family and friend, no fuss.”

 

“Aaron, you do remember how big your family is don't you” pulling Aaron to face him.

 

“So where we thinking about doing it?” Aaron asked 

 

“Bedroom, kitchen, liv.......” Robert said with a smirk.

 

“Now who needs to clean their mind out.” taking Robert's hand, playing with the silver band they had just bought yesterday, Robert watched him taking Aaron's hand doing the same. “registrar office?” 

 

“ I thinking the village church, simple service, back here for the reception.” Robert said.

 

“A church” Aaron had never been religious, “what happens when I burst into flames” Robert laughed hugging him, Aaron had a thought, “what about here, no need to travel afterwards, or we could run off, just us two.”

 

Robert liked the first one, “here, I like the sound of that” Aaron nodded,”have I told you today how much I love you?”

 

“Yes, but it never hurts to hear it again, how about you show me as well.”

 

****************************************

 

Three months planing and today was the day, Aaron fidgeted in his suit, he had promised to wear it for the service, after getting into something more comfortable. His mum and Paddy on each side of him, Paddy nearly cried, well did when Aaron asked him to give him away, Robert had tried to get him to get in touch with his real dad, but he had said no chance in hell.

 

“You ready love,” Chas said squeezing his hand, he took a breath and nodded. The three of them started towards Robert who stood with Andy and Vic, Adam on the other side waiting for Aaron as his best man.

 

The service was short, the way Aaron had wanted, kissing his husband for the first time with deep passion, Robert picking him up as they did. After they went up stairs to get changed, Aaron throwing the suit across the room feeling free of it.

 

*******************************************

 

“You two took your time didn't you?” Adam asked when the finally appeared.

 

They looked at each other saying sorry to Adam, “couldn't wait till later then.” they both blushed.

 

When it was time for the speeches, Aaron was amused when Robert said no more one night stands that we can't remember their names the next day, some people looked confused, those that knew what it meant laughed. Aaron was next, telling Robert, that he may think his family is small, but know they were all joined into one big one, Robert kissed him, a single tear running down his cheek.

 

At the end when all the guessed had left, they lay on their bed, “I'm knackered” Aaron said, Robert circled up to him eyes closed already, Aaron smile thinking your the was the luckiest man in the world Mr. Dingle-Sugden, before falling a sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last on folks, hope you all enjoyed.

Chapter 7

 

In the four years they had been married things had gone brilliantly, Aaron and Adam's scrape firm had expanded, they now had five sites across the country, Robert set up a PR company which he ran for a year and now leaves others to run it for him. Robert busied himself in the kitchen, tonight being his and Aaron's anniversary he was cooking a three course meal, he had to admit to himself that he enjoyed being a house husband, no more paper work, trips to the office, life was peaceful. Aaron walked through the door looking exhausted, the days graft showing on his face.

 

“Here” Robert said handing him a beer,”baths run, I'll shout you when the foods ready.” Aaron took the drink, giving Robert a kiss as he did.

 

“It's too quiet” Aaron mused to himself, looking around, “does it seem to quiet to you?” hugging his husband, a small smile on his face.

 

“We've talked about this Aaron.” giving him a look.

 

“I know, it's just....”

 

“Tonight is about us, so I was thinking, you, me, food, then possibly bar west.”Robert pondered.

 

“Well I was thinking you, me, bath tub now.” squeezing Roberts rear as he said it. “then it won't be quiet will it.” Robert turned the cooker off following Aaron as he ran upstairs.

 

*********************************************

 

A week later they were pulling up to home farm to see Chas and Diane waiting for them in the living room.

 

“How did it go?” Chas asked looking excited.

 

“Really well, but were not going through that again.” Aaron said pulling face.

 

“Three's not enough, we need more.” Robert said, kissing Aaron's forehead.

 

“Fine, next time I get to chose.”

 

“What's wrong with Ezri, I like it.” Robert looked at Diane, who gave him a strange look back.

 

They all entered the living room properly, looking around at the mess, Aaron gave his mum a hug thanking her for last week.

 

“Come to daddy's,” Robert said picking up Faith, Aaron picking up Carridwyn, “ this is your baby sister Ezri,” Robert said to their two year old twins.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
